


Everything & Nothing

by yooknnovation



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Hui appears for like a split second though, M/M, Sort Of, kiwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooknnovation/pseuds/yooknnovation
Summary: In which Shinwon has a nightmare and doesn't want to sit alone at night.





	Everything & Nothing

Hyunggu, to say the least, was not the lightest of sleepers. It takes effort to wake him up, and really he’s all cranky and _sensitive_ when awoken at ungodly hours (may god bless Hui and his patience in handling a Hyunggu who just woke up).

So when he gets awoken at 2:47 AM by movements from the bottom bunk, Hyunggu was so ready to throw a pillow at its inhabitant.

“Shinwon hyung stop moving so much!” he whisper shouts in annoyance.

Hyunggu hears a gasp.

“Hyung?” He lowers his head to the bottom bunk to see Shinwon, with his limbs bent awkwardly, hands clutching the pillows for dear life, eyes closed and face tear streaked.

Hyunggu’s heart clenched at the scene. _Oh he’s having a nightmare_ , he thought.

Hyunggu carefully made his way down from his bunk, thoughts of sleepiness pushed away in favor of comforting his older room mate. He gently shook Shinwon’s shoulders, coaxing the older to wake up.

“Hyung, wake up you’re having a nightmare. Shinwon-hyung.”

Shinwon’s sporadic movements have stopped and his eyes are slowly opening themselves, trying to focus on Kino’s worried face.

“Kino-ya.” Shinwon simply says to Hyunggu as he wipes the stray tears that fell on his face, sitting up on his bed as he does so.

“Hyung. Are you alright?” Kino furrows his brows in worry. He really doesn’t like it when he sees a member cry.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Do you want anything? A glass of milk? Do you want me to call Hui-hyung?”

“No I-“ Shinwon hiccups, after effects of his crying in sleep still evident.

“What Shinwon-hyung?” Hyunggu holds the elder’s hand, staring intently into his eyes.

“C-can you stay with me for the rest of the night?” Shinwon unintentionally squeezes Hyunggu’s hand. Hyunggu gives him an easy smile.

“No problem, hyung.”

Shinwon scoots over in his small bed to give Hyunggu some room.

“I’m sorry I woke you up. I know how sensitive you get when you just woke up.”

Hyunggu lightly hits him then proceeds to roll his eyes.

“Well at least you’re teasing now, it means you’re gonna be okay.”

“Hmm, yeah.”

“Wanna tell me what your dream was about?”

Shinwon purses his lips a bit and shakes his head.

“Honestly, I don’t remember most of it. But… if I was crying, it must’ve shaken me a lot.”

“That’s okay. Just know that if you feel the need to release some of your negative feelings, I, uh, I’m here.”

Hyunggu looks down at their intertwined hands and gives a little squeeze of reassurance.

“Thank you, Hyunggu. For being here.”

Hyunggu just smiles at him.

“When I was young and having a difficult time in sleeping, my mom would put on some relaxing music.”

Hyunggu then reached up in his bed to grab his phone and earbuds. He offers one bud to Shinwon.

“Let’s play something that would calm your nerves.”

Shinwon watched Hyunggu as the younger types in his phone.

Claire de Lune softly drifts in his ears. He intertwines his fingers with Hyunggu’s again.

“Don’t tell this to Wooseok, but you’re actually my favorite dongsaeng."

"Don't you think I don't know that Shinwon-hyung? I'll _make_ sure I stay your favorite."

And so Hyunggu and Shinwon stayed like this, talking into the wee hours of the morning, subject everything and nothing all at once, earbuds still softly playing Claire de Lune on loop.

The next morning, Hui knocks on their door to wake them up. When he gets no response, he gently nudges the door open to find Kino and Shinwon sleeping on Shinwon's bunk, both sitting up, Hyunggu's head on Shinwon's wide shoulders, Shinwon's head on top of Hyunggu's own, hands intertwined, earbuds still on both their ears. Hui smiles to himself and shuts the door again. He reckons the two could be a little late for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> this was made due to the serious lack of kiwon fics and my thirst for new kiwon content. first fic i made, sorry for the mistakes please enjoy!


End file.
